The Concept of Hope
by silenceiseverything
Summary: Hope is an easy concept for most, but for Keely Teslow, hope is something that has always made the bad a little bit worse.


**The Concept of Hope**

**A/N**: Okay, so since this Pheely community has been pretty dead for a while, save for a few authors who are tying up stories, I've decided to delurk and post one of my own stories. At least give the readers who are still here something to you know, read. So, enjoy.

**Summary: **Hope is an easy concept for most, but for Keely Teslow, hope is something that has always made the bad a little bit worse.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I own Phil of the Future. Don't be so thick as to believe that it's true. Do you think if I did I would be posting on fanfiction? NO! I'd be writing new episodes because of course if I did own it, it would've never been canceled and I would be getting my dose of Raviv Ullman goodness. But, alas, I don't. The world is a dark and cold place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope: a seemingly simple concept right? **WRONG! **Keely's not sure she started becoming bitter towards the concept. It was probably when her dad left her when she was five. It was hope she was left with as she watched him walk out of the door and out of her life. It was hope she held on to every night for three years hoping and praying that he would return. After that, she just gave up. Who knows, maybe it was then when she lost hope.

Although, she could be mistaken. It could've been when her mom got the job as a real-estate agent in Pickford. Or, to be more precise, rather when word got around the state that Mandy Teslow was the best there was when it came to selling houses. Two minutes with her and you were already convinced to get a house in Pickford and a cabin for those snowy winters in the town over, even though it doesn't snow anywhere near here. When Keely's mom became a real estate agent, she had been happy for her. When she became the state's best real estate agent, Keely was ecstatic. But when work started to become more important than being with her daughter, well that's when the sadness stepped in. When her mom forgot her birthday three years in a row, that's when the bitterness came. And hoping, well, it just seemed silly after that.

But then, the impossible happened. Her hope started slowly emerging. Her happiness rising and then suddenly, the laughs and smiles weren't so pretend anymore. This didn't happen of her own accord, of course. No, this happened when Phil Diffy came into her life. This one guy who took broken Keely Teslow (though he didn't know it at the time) and slowly started putting her back together again. First with his friendship, then with his love.

She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, she was part of a real family. She felt loved by them, but more so with Phil. Sure, the Diffy's had their quirks and their minor problems (although being from the future, not so minor), but when it came down to it, they loved each other and would go to the ends of the Earth for one another. Just like she was sure that Phil would do for her, then.

But of course, that all burst into flames. She has come to know that if there is one thing she could count on, is that it all ends up going to hell anyway. Hope never does anyone any good. All it does is give you false expectations and makes you forget that the worse can and will happen. She had let that glimmer of hope back into her life when she met Phil. That was her first mistake. She had hope in their love and in him. She had hoped that he wouldn't leave and go back to the future. But he said that he had to. That Pickford was his _**home**_. That was her second mistake, misinterpreting what he did for her. She's not cynical enough to believe that Phil didn't love her because she's sure he did. It was just foolish to believe that just because he loved her, it had meant that he wouldn't leave. She was naive enough to believe that they would be together forever.

It's funny though, throughout the years before Phil, her hope had been deteriorating and her bitterness increasing. Yet, she has mastered the art of keeping her feelings hidden; of making the world believe that she is a happy, go-lucky girl. Because let's face it: Keely Teslow, Pickford's sweetheart and H.G. Wells rising student anchor **cannot **be depressed and overly-emotional. She has to be the bubbliest, peppiest, perkiest person alive even if it kills her. Even if it's the last thing she wants; even if the only thing she wants everyday is to go home and cry into her bed for the rest of her life.

So know here she is looking into the mirror and seeing the reflection of a girl no one really knows, a girl who doesn't even know who she is. Seemingly lost on the day of her high school graduation. Again pretending; always pretending. The whereabouts of her mom: working. Her dad: vacant like he's been for most of her life. Phil: non-existent. As she applies the rest of her make-up, her friend Via barges in. "Keely, come on, we're going to be late." "I'll be down in two seconds, Vee." And Keely gives her a smile to throw her off. "Okay", Via replies.

As she watches Via leave, she thinks of how easy the hopers have it. At least they have something to believe in. All she's stuck with is cynicism, bitterness, and false hope. There is also a lingering sadness. She's faced with the fact that Phil is not coming back. That asking him to wait for her in the future was a stupid request because she knows it's not going to happen. She's left with the idea that maybe all life has to offer her is a future of loneliness and regrets because she never did have enough time with him. So then she does what has become second-nature to her. She gives her reflection a small fake smile and leaves her room. Pretending to be over-joyed with this momentous occasion. Pretending that it's not happening: that just like her hope did, her soul is slowly dying inside.

**fin.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea where that came from. I was all set up to right a slightly angsty story with of course a fluffy and happy ending, but as I was typing, came up with this instead. The weird workings of the mind, right. So, anyway. It is up to you let me know if I should keep on posting other stories and was right to delurk or if I should go back to my lurking ways and never darken your computer screens again. BTW, constructive criticism allowed, actually it's required. So, if you're going to say "You suck", at least tell me why. And I should be above bribing...but I'm not. If you review, I'll guarantee I'll write a fluffy Pheely one-shot.


End file.
